blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Centaur (5e Large Race)
Centaur "I hear Centaurs make excellent mounts!" -Batley Summerfoot, a Halfling adventurer with low intelligence. Physical Description Shambling Mounds, sometimes called shamblers, is an amalgamation of swamp plants, wood, and mushrooms, forming together to create a monstrous humanoid shape. They are between 10 and 12 feet tall, can be the colors of any plants or wood they are comprised of-typically making them a combination of green and brown-and they either have absolutely no eyes at all, or they have tiny white pinpricks where their head should be. They possess no eyes, and there is no anatomical difference between male and female shamblers, simply how they choose to identify themselves. History A shambling mound results from a phenomenon in which lightning or fey magic invigorates an otherwise ordinary swamp plant. As the plant is reborn into its second life, it chokes the life from plants and animals around it, mulching their corpses in a heap around its roots. Those roots eventually give up their reliance on the soil, directing the shambling mound to seek out new sources of food. Some shamblers choose to become adventurers, either for purposes of food, or for companionship. Society Shambling Mounds possess absolutely no society, as they are more akin to lone wolves, with many shamblers never seeing another one in their entire life; some even believing they are the only of their kind to exist. However, they are typically accepted into both the society of Treespawn and Vinespawn, due to their powerful strength making them excellent defenders of their ill, elderly, or powerful foot soldiers. Relationships Shambling Mounds are thought of as untrustworthy beings for most non-plant based races. However, protective members of the Fey-such as the Dryads-believe that they can help bless shamblers into new paths. Both the Treespawn and Vinespawn see them as stronger, larger cousins, accepting them into their society eagerly. Centaur Names Shambling Mounds do not have a specific naming theme, as they are created alone by magic, with no knowledge of others even existing until they stumble upon a society. However, some shamblers are created by wizards or druids, meant to be powerful sentries of areas, as they make excellent guardians due to them only requiring the same kind of food plants need. Ones that are artificially created might be given or take on names from the language of their creator-though most typically Sylvan. Naturally Created: Shroom, Forest, Oaken, Marigold, Veraison Centaur Traits Creatures with the upper body of a humanoid, and the lower body of a horse, centaurs make very good non-fucking-mount adventurers. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age. Centaurs live for three times as long as humans do, however, they mature much quicker, reaching maturity at 6 years of age. Alignment. Centaurs love to be free, but are generally benevolent, leaning them towards Chaotic Good or Neutral Good alignments. Size. Centaurs are larger than most horses, at between 8-12 feet tall, and weigh a few hundred pounds. Your size is Large. Speed. Your base walking speed is 40 feet. Hooves. ''You have hooves, which are natural weapons you are proficient with. They deal 1d8 bludgeoning damage, and you may use either your Dexterity or Strength modifier for their damage. ''Charge. ''If you move at least 30 feet straight towards a target and then hit it with a melee weapon attack, the target takes an additional damage die of damage. This can only affect the same creature once per round. ''Nomad of the Wilderness. ''You have proficiency in two skills from this list: Athletics, Perception, Nature, Survival. ''Centaur Weapon Training. ''You have proficiency with the pike, longbow, and shortbow. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and your choice of Elvish or Sylvan. Category:Races